Resident Evil: Apocalypse, rewritten scenes
by Fury of Heaven
Summary: I threw a character I'm writing about into a few scenes of Resident Evil. If you're not into external characters (such as Alice), then this story isn't for you. Also, for the full story involving Zephyr, check out www.fictionpress.com and search for me.
1. How Far Umbrella Will Go

Abruptly, the doors began closing. The crowd rushed to escape, but were held back by the security forces present. Zephyr struck a police officer in the face and escaped the barricade. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at the commanding officer who had ordered a full lockdown of the city.

"The virus has reached the gates, there's nothing we can do."

The officer then faced the crowd and ordered everyone to return to their homes. When they refused to move, the commanding officer authorised the use of live ammunition. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Zephyr leapt off the wall and landed behind the firing squad.

The officer counted down from five. Zephyr watched in horror as the firing squad opened fire on the civilians as they ran for their lives.

Zephyr soon realised they were firing blanks, and when everyone had fled the soldiers pointed their guns at him.

"Firing into a crowd of civilians is a sin, and I will defy orders to protect them," the commanding officer explained "but you can be considered a threat to the wellbeing of my troops." The troops loaded their weapons, this time with real ammunition.

"Get the hell outta here!" the officer ordered.

Zephyr, choosing not to take on several fully trained soldiers with high-powered, semi-automatic rifles, muttered "alright, alright. I'm going!" He then made his way past the firing squad and headed into the dark.


	2. Destined for Hell

Zephyr crouched in the rafters of the church. There were three lickers. The last time Zephyr met one of these vile creatures he had nearly died struggling to defeat it. He had never even contemplated fighting three at once.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to hurt a lot more than last time?" Zephyr muttered as he leapt into the main hall.

The lickers circled greedily, crawling along the walls. Zephyr caught sight of a long tongue in front of his face. He turned slowly, and as soon as he caught sight of the creature it pounced.

Reacting quickly, Zephyr drove his staff into the ground and threw himself horizontally in the air. When he was in the air, Zephyr brought up the staff as the creature slid underneath him. Twisting in the air, Zephyr landed on his feet, crouched low in preparation for another jump, if it was necessary.

Simultaneously, the two lickers leapt off the walls and pounced viciously, but Zephyr countered powerfully, string one then stepping back as he met the other creature in mid-air.

By this time, the first creature had recovered. Once again it pounced. Zephyr stepped to the side and brought his staff crashing down on the licker's head.

Another licker aimed for Zephyr's head whilst the other made its approach. Zephyr ducked under one licker and spun around, striking the other.

The airborne licker continued until it crashed into a chair.

The three lickers rose up slowly, shaking off their confusion. They still had greed lining their faces, but Zephyr noticed a flicker of resentment in the eyes of a licker as he stared it down.

This licker was in front of him. There was also a licker on either side of him.

Instead of attacking simultaneously, one licker pounced at Zephyr. Another pounced just after, but Zephyr's gaze remained locked with the licker in front of him. At the last moment, Zephyr crouched and struck the first licker. Unable to recover in time, Zephyr bravely deflected the second licker. As he looked up the third licker came crashing into him.

Zephyr was thrown across the room and smashed into the wall. Defeated, he lay there.

The lickers split up once again. Two leapt for the walls whilst the third headed slowly towards Zephyr. A bright light lit up the altar. Before anyone could react, a motorcycle crashed through the stain-glassed window that decorated the main hall and into the church.


	3. Rise From the Graves

The group rested in the cemetery, as Alice threatened to kill the infected soldier. Jill, displaying great determination, walked up to the gun pointed at her neck and stated calmly "if it comes to that, I'll take care of it myself."

Zephyr, shadowed in a nearby tree, watched in admiration as Jill's eyes remained locked with Alice's.

A hand shot up out of the ground.

Zephyr threw himself out of the tree as T-virus contaminates rose up from their graves.

Not wasting a second, the group leapt into action, striking down foes and snapping necks to ensure they stayed down. Zephyr, being the only one armed, tried to lure the contaminates away from the group. Giving up on that idea as more and more zombies surrounded the group, Zephyr instead tried to keep their enemies at bay.

"There's too many of them!" Alice cried out.

"There's never too many of them," Zephyr replied mischievously as he struck down another three. One contaminate evaded Zephyr's defences and came biting down on his shoulder. Zephyr threw himself to the ground, narrowly evading infection.

Throwing himself in the air, Zephyr leapt over his attacker and landed beside it, grabbing its head and snapping its neck in the process.

Zephyr stared at the creature that had almost infected him.

"Okay…" he began, "maybe there are too many!" The group began smashing their way through the crowd, with Zephyr at the fore. Soon the group was free of attackers and continued along their path.


End file.
